1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of vessels or receptacles which are made of a reinforced plastic material and, in particular, to a new and useful vessel having a circularly cylindrical wall made of a fiber reinforced plastic material and which includes at least two radially spaced layers with an intermediate layer of a plastic with a mineral filler therein and with fibers in one of the outer layers being oriented in a circumferential direction and also to a method of making a reinforced plastic vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of plastic tubes such as sewage water conduits, it is well-known to embed the reinforcement fibers, for example, glass fibers, in certain radial zones of the tube wall and to embed mineral granular material for example, sand, in other radial zones. Cylindrical receptacles closed on both ends, such as tanks or the like, for storing or shipping of liquids (for example of liquid fuels, chemical substances, etc.) have not been manufactured in this manner because normally, they are either too expensive or the construction has only a small degree of security. In consequence, the invention is based on the problem of providing a cylindrical receptacle meeting all of the require for the security of such containers.